The Lewis Twins Take Hogwarts
by XxNevexX
Summary: When Jessica and Austin Lewis learn that they're magical, and go to Hogwarts, will their friendship remain so strong. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or stuff.
1. Chapter 1 Acceptance Letters

Chapter 1

"Jessica, wake up. Breakfast's ready," my twin brother, Austin whispered, shaking my shoulders gently.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, happily.

We went downstairs, still in our pyjamas. They were exactly the same, but mine were pale pink, his pale blue.

"Good morning, Mum!" we said as we entered the kitchen. She was wearing her favourite flowery dress.

"Good morning! You both have post. It's on the kitchen table," she said.

"Post? I wonder what it is," said Austin. His pale blonde hair has already been tidied up. I have the same blonde hair as him, but curly and down to my shoulders. We also have the same chocolate brown eyes.

Our Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a slice of toast and reading the morning paper.

"Hi, Dad," I said. He was wearing his best tie. He doesn't work on Saturdays. With him wearing his best tie and my Mum wearing her favourite dress, I knew something was going on. There was two bowls of cereal on the table. We sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Here's your post, kids," said Dad, handing us two letters. He was grinning wildly as he gave us them. They looked very official. We opened them. I was amazed at what it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Jessica Lewis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I was more surprised than I had been ever in my whole life. Austin's said the same but with his name on it.

"Is this serious? I'm a wizard?" Austin exclaimed.

"And I'm a witch?" I exclaimed.

"But magic isn't _real, _is it_?_" we said at the same time. We had a habit of doing that. It's a twin thing. We've always been like that, having the same dreams, saying the same things.

"Yes. It is real. My Dad, your Grandad, was a wizard. But I was a squib. A family disgrace. A squib is a person with a magical relative that can't do magic. That's why you don't know your Grandma and Grandad," he said.

"So we're really going to wizard school?" I asked, nervously.

"And we won't be squibs?" Austin asked.

"Yes. You'll be going to Hogwarts. But first, we need to get your things. There should be a list in the envelope," said Mum.

I was nervous, but excited. So was Austin, by the look of it. We are little worry pots, my brother and I. We can't help it. We just see the worst in things.

I got out my equipment list. It read:

_First year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name tags_

_Books_

_The standard book of spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them by newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: a guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a Cat OR a toad_

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks_

"But where will we get all of these things? Here, in London?" Austin asked. I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yes. You just go through a certain pub and then you're in a place called Diagon Alley. There are lots of amazing shops selling wizarding things. That's where we'll get all of the things," explained Dad.

"Wow!" said Austin. After that, we just ate our cereal.

Austin was eating his rather hurriedly. I couldn't figure out why. But, despite not knowing why, I ate mine quickly too. Once we'd finished, we raced upstairs to our shared bedroom.

We didn't mind sharing a bedroom. We were really close. Our parents tried to give us separate rooms once. I couldn't stand it, and went and share his bed in the middle of the night.

Ever since then, we've shared the room. It isn't blue, or pink. It's all colours, with a rainbow painted on the wall. Other people our age might think that's babyish.

But we don't know anyone else our age. At school, the only friends we have are each other. It's OK, though. We like it like that.

"I can't believe we're magical!" Austin said when we got to our room.

"Me either," I said quietly.

"Why aren't you excited?" he asked, confused.

"Because it will be strange there, at Hogwarts."

"It's ok, Jess. I'll be there too! We'll go through it all together," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes. We'll be together. It'll all be fine," I said, starting to see the bright side of things.

We would learn spells. We could do anything! And everyone would be different, not just us. Maybe we would even fit in for once.

"I can't wait!" he said, excitedly.

"I know. It's going to be great!" I said, agreeing with him.

That's just what I always do. Agree with Austin. I love my twin brother. When I dont know something or I'm scared of something, he knows what to do. He's the best brother ever. And he's not just my brother. He's my best (and only) friend.

"Don't worry, Jess! It's going to be fine," he said, comforting me again.

"Ok," I took his word for it, no matter how scared I was. He always knows what's best for me.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

Chapter 2

"Good afternoon. The name's Tom. What can I do for you today?" said the man behind the bar of The Leaky Cauldron. That was the pub that supposedly led to Diagon Alley.

"We're looking for Diagon Alley," said Dad in a hushed tone.

"Ah, are you two kids starting Hogwarts?" he asked us. We nodded shyly.

"Right this way, then," he said, leading us through the back. We followed.

He tapped a brick wall a few times. To our utter amazement, a doorway opened, and through it was a street, full of shops.

There were loads of different people wearing strange robes, going in and out if shops. There were lots of different shops. Broomstick shops, joke shops and the strangest, Madam Primpernelle's beautifying potions. It was the weirdest place I had ever seen.

"Right through there," he said, pointing down the street, "I hope you have a good first year, same year as Harry Potter, you'll be. Well, I'll see you again. Off you go."

"Who's Harry Potter?" I whispered to Austin.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Gringotts. It's a bank. We need our Muggle money changed for wizarding money," said Mum.

"What's a muggle?" Austin and I asked simultaneously.

"A non-magical person. That's what wizards call them – muggles," she explained.

We walked into the large building. There was people, normal people, but there was also little, tiny creatures of some sort, with big long noses.

"What on earth are they?" Austin asked, fascinated.

"Goblins. They run the bank," said Dad.

"Wow," gasped Austin.

We went up to a counter. A goblin was sitting, writing on a piece of paper with a quill.

"Can I help you?" he said. He seemed irritated that we interrupted him.

"Yes. Can you change this muggle money for wizard money, please?" asked Dad.

"Of course," he said. He counted up the money and gave us some strange coins.

"50 galleons, 3 sickles and 11 knuts. Do you need wizard money explained?" he said.

"Yes, please," said Mum.

"The gold ones are Galleons. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon and 25 bronze Knuts to a sickle. Therefore, 493 Knuts in a Galleon, " he explained.

"Thank you very much," said Mum, and we left.

Being a witch felt incredibly strange.

If there were goblins in the wizarding world, I felt I had to be prepared for anything. What was next, unicorns?


	3. Chapter 3 Madam Malkin's

"So, I think that you kids are old enough to shop for your things yourselves. You have your lists and your money. We'll be waiting over at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, over there. Ypu can both have an ice cream when you get back. Get whatever you need. Off you go," said Dad.

"Thanks, Dad! Thanks Mum! Bye!" we said, hugging them.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Austin.

"Let's see. What's first on the list?" Austin said to himself, "Our clothes,"

"But where do we get them?" I wondered.

"We'll have to ask someone," he said.

Austin found someone. It was a strange, huge man, with a small, scrawny boy with bright green eyes and a peculiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead.. They certainly were and odd pair.

"Excuse me. Where can we buy Hogwarts uniform?" asked Austin.

"Well, you can either go to Madam Malkins over there, or the Second-hand Robe shop over there," he answered in a gruff, but calm and happy voice.

"Thank you, Sir!" Austin said. We decided to go to Madam Malkin's Dress Robes for all Occasions.

"Wow. He was huge, wasn't he?" I exclaimed once they were out of earshot.

"Yes!" Austin agreed.

We went in to the shop to find a jolly looking woman with rosy cheeks and a warm smile.

"Hello, kids! Are you wanting Hogwarts robes?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes please," Austin said shyly.

"It's ok, you don't have to be shy!" she said, still smiling.

We smiled back. She seemed like a lovely lady. We went with our instincts and decided that she was Ok to talk to.

"Right then. You'll be needing some black robes, a hat each, some gloves and winter cloaks. What sizes do you take?" She said. We told her and she looked shocked.

"Wow! That's very small for your age, if you don't mind me saying. I'll be right back," she said and went into the back. She came back and had some clothes to try on.

"Right then, sweeties. Try these on. The changing rooms are over there. Come out and show me when you have them on," she said.

We went in and tried them on. After each one, we came out and showed her.

She said several comments, like "Lovely fit" and "Oh, you look so smart in your uniforms!"

"That's everything! That'll be 6 galleons and 11 knuts please!" she said.

We handed her the money and she said, "I hope you have a good first year!"

This Hogwarts was seeming normal so far. Well, except for the fact that it was full of witches and wizards. But apart from that, it seemed OK. Being fitted for a new uniform. That was normal. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Ollivander

"What do we need next?" said Austin. I checked my list.

"Our books," I said.

"Ok then. Where do we get them?" asked Austin.

"I think we go there," I said, pointing to a shop with books in the window, "Flourish and Blotts."

"Come on, then," said Austin, and we went in.

It was all very simple. We went in, checked our list and got all of the right books. When we came out, we checked our lists.

"We'll get our wands next!" Austin said, excited.

"Oh, i can't wait!" I exclaimed.

"Where do we get them?" said Austin.

"What are you looking for, duckies?" asked a redheaded, rather plump lady with a family of more red headed children.

"Umm, we need to get our... um wands" I whispered.

"Speak up, darling," she said.

"We need some wands," said Austin.

"Oh, that's just around the corner! It's Ollivander's you want. Ron's starting his first year too, aren't you Ron?" said the lady.

"Yes, Mum," he said.

"Well, we need to go. Thank you," said Austin.

"That was a rather large family!" I said to Austin.

"Yes, it was. Maybe we'll see them at Hogwarts," he said, and we went to Ollivander's.

Ollivander was an old man with grey hair and a grey beard. He had a friendly smile.

"Hello! I'm guessing you want your wands?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I mumbled.

"Alright then, what are your names?" he asked.

"Austin and Jessica Lewis," Austin answered for us.

"Ah, twins. Who is going first?" he asked.

"I will," said Austin.

"Grand. I'll be back in a moment," he said.

He came back with many boxes. They were long, thin and rectangular.

"13 inches, cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core. Try this. Just wave it," he said handing Austin a wand.

Austin waved it and some boxes fell to the ground with a crash.

"I'm very sorry, sir!" gasped Austin.

"It's quite alright. Try this one. 10 inches, vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core."

He waved it and another lot of boxes crashed to the ground.

"Not that one either. How about this one? 8 inches, willow wood, with a phoenix tail feather core,"

Austin waved i and the spilled boxes picked themselves up and piled back on to the shelves.

"That's the one!" he exclaimed, "Now, Jessica. Come forth. I think I have the wand for you. 9 inches, cedar wood, with a phoenix tail feather core. The feather is from the same phoenix as your brother's wand does," he explained.

I waved it around and, to my surprise; a book picked itself up and flew around the room. Then, it placed itself back on the counter it came from.

"Perfect!" he said, "I wish you good luck at Hogwarts. But before you leave, you must know that underage wizards, like yourselves, aren't allowed to use magic out of school."

As we left the shop, Austin smiled at me. "I love being a wizard already!" he exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5 Alvy & Muffin

You all went through the doors to find a huge room with four long tabled full of students and one long table at the front, full of teachers.

"Wait along here, please. How, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she said. He was an old man, with half-moon spectacles and long white hair and a beard to match.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She started to call out names. They went up, sat on a stool and had the hat placed on their head, which then shouted out a house.

"Hannah Abbott" she said.

"Good luck," I said to her. She went up and sat on the stool. "Hufflepuff!" it shouted. She joined the Hufflepuff table and smiled at me.

"Austin Lewis" she said. He sat on the stool and it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" He joined Terry, who had also been sorted into Ravenclaw.

I didn't know whether I wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Austin or Hufflepuff with Hannah. She shouted my name and I sat on the stool. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me - which they probably were.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted. I sat next to Hannah and looked over at Austin, but he was too busy with Terry to notice me. We then had a huge feast full of amazing new foods. They tasted heavenly. But I had a sad feeling that Austin and I wouldn't be as close any more.

We followed the Hufflepuff prefects to the Hufflepuff common room. It was a circular room next to the kitchens. We were given your timetables and Hannah and I had all the same lessons the next day:

Breakfast: 7:30 – 9:00

1 Potions

2 Flying

3 Charms

4 Herbology

Lunch

5 History of Magic

6 Defence against the Dark Arts

I searched for any lessons I had with the Ravenclaws. Then I saw it, potions, first lesson.

We went to our dormitories to find our suitcases next to our beds. We had been told that our owls were in the school owlry. There were some other students going there to send owls home, so me and Hannah went with them. I didn't want to send a letter just yet, I just wanted to check up on Muffin.

We got there and I saw Muffin and Alvy sitting together. I fed both of them. I was petting Muffin when Austin came in. You walked over to him.

"I fed Alvy for you," you said.

"Thanks. Met any more friends?" he asked.

"No. Have you?" I asked him.

"Yes, some boys and this amazing girl, Amanda! Well, I'll go and see Alvy," he said. I was so jealous. Austin had never had a girlfriend. And more friends of his meant less time with me. I hoped she wouldn't be his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6 Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream

When we had the finished, we had: 2 cages with wheels, containing Alvy and Muffin; 2 bags owl owl food; Hogwarts uniform; wands; potion ingredients; and much, much more.

It was time to go Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" we said when we saw them.

"Hello!" said Mum.

"Hello! Wow! Are those owls?" he asked.

"Yes! Aren't they cute?" I said.

"Adorable," said Mum.

"What are they called?" asked Dad.

"Mine's called Alvy," said Austin.

"Mine's called Muffin!" I said.

"Lovely. Do you have money left for those ice creams?" asked Dad.

Austin counted up the money. "Yes," he said.

"Ok then what do you want?" asked Mum.

"Chocolate and Raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts, please," said Austin after reading the menu.

"I'll have the same, please" I said.

I loved being a witch.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hogwart's Express

Me and Austin got out of the car. We were at King's Cross with Mum and Dad. We put our things on trolleys.

"So, what platform is it?" Dad asked.

"9 and 3/4," Austin told him.

"9 and 3/4? That's not a platform!" he argued.

"Yes, it is," I said and showed him the train tickets.

"Oh. Alright then," he said. We saw a girl with her Mother. She had an owl with her, so we presumed she was going to Hogwarts, too.

"Excuse me. we're looking for Platform 9 and 3/4," Mum said to her.

"Yes, that's where we're going, too," she said, "I'm Mrs Abbott, and this is Hannah. It's her first year, too."

"Hello," said Hannah quietly.

"Hi. I'm Austin and this is Jessica," he said. Austin always talked for us.

"Can I sit with you two on the train?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. We saw a large family of redheads and a scrawny black-haired boy running through a wall. They had owls too.

"I think you have to run through that wall..." said Mrs Abbott.

We all followed them through with our trolleys, me and Austin going together.

We said our goodbyes and found an empty compartment on the train. I sat next to Hannah and opposite Austin. We were there for a few minutes when a boy came and asked if he could sit with us. We said yes.

"Terry, Terry Boot," he said.

"I'm Austin. This is my sister, Jessica, and our friend, Hannah," he said

"Friend?" she said, delighted, "I've never really had a friend."

"Me neither. Only Austin. Should we be friends?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

I was the happiest I'd ever been. I was a witch and I had a friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Arrival at Hogwarts

We arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train. Austin went off with Terry and me and Hannah were together. As happy as I was to have Hannah, I was devastated that Austin had left me. I had never done anything without him. I decided to forget about it.

"Firs' years, this way!" a huge man was shouting. Me and Hannah went over to him.

When all us first years were ready, the man introduced himself as 'Rubeus Hagrid' and led us to a lake with lots of boats on. Me, Hannah and two other girls got in one boat. We got acrss the lake to a huge castle, Hogwarts.

We went inside and a woman was standing, waiting for us. She had a pointy witch hat and long black robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" a boy yelled and ran to the front to pick up a frog. "Sorry," he apologised.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she said and walked through the doors behind her.

"It's true then. What they say on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," another boy says above the silence. Muttering spread across the room.

"Who's Harry Potter?" I asked Hannah.

"He's the only person to ever survive the killing curse," she said and I gasped. I didn't know magic could be used for bad.

Then, the woman came back in and said, "We're ready for you."

Your nerves built up again and, by the look on her face, so did Hannah's.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sorting Ceremony

You all went through the doors to find a huge room with four long tabled full of students and one long table at the front, full of teachers.

"Wait along here, please. How, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she said. He was an old man, with half-moon spectacles and long white hair and a beard to match.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She started to call out names. They went up, sat on a stool and had the hat placed on their head, which then shouted out a house.

"Hannah Abbott" she said.

"Good luck," I said to her. She went up and sat on the stool. "Hufflepuff!" it shouted. She joined the Hufflepuff table and smiled at me.

"Austin Lewis" she said. He sat on the stool and it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" He joined Terry, who had also been sorted into Ravenclaw.

I didn't know whether I wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Austin or Hufflepuff with Hannah. She shouted my name and I sat on the stool. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me - which they probably were.

"Hufflepuff!" it shouted. I sat next to Hannah and looked over at Austin, but he was too busy with Terry to notice me. We then had a huge feast full of amazing new foods. They tasted heavenly. But I had a sad feeling that Austin and I wouldn't be as close any more.

We followed the Hufflepuff prefects to the Hufflepuff common room. It was a circular room next to the kitchens. We were given your timetables and Hannah and I had all the same lessons the next day:

Breakfast: 7:30 – 9:00

1 Potions

2 Flying

3 Charms

4 Herbology

Lunch

5 History of Magic

6 Defence against the Dark Arts

I searched for any lessons I had with the Ravenclaws. Then I saw it, potions, first lesson.

We went to our dormitories to find our suitcases next to our beds. We had been told that our owls were in the school owlry. There were some other students going there to send owls home, so me and Hannah went with them. I didn't want to send a letter just yet, I just wanted to check up on Muffin.

We got there and I saw Muffin and Alvy sitting together. I fed both of them. I was petting Muffin when Austin came in. You walked over to him.

"I fed Alvy for you," you said.

"Thanks. Met any more friends?" he asked.

"No. Have you?" I asked him.

"Yes, some boys and this amazing girl, Cho! Well, I'll go and see Alvy," he said. I was so jealous. Austin had never had a girlfriend. And more friends of his meant less time with me. I hoped she wouldn't be his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10 Potions

Hannah and I woke up and got our uniforms on. We went to have breakfast in the great hall. We took our seats and got some food on a plate. We were just tucking in to our meal, when a flurry of owls came flying through the great hall, dropping letters as they went. There were no letters for me or Hannah; however.

When it was time for potions, Hannah and I headed for the dungeons. There was a crowd of students waiting outside. I spotted Austin, to see that he was with this Cho girl. They were holding hands. I just knew they were a couple. I could tell. I always have been able to with Austin, what with us being twins. I bottled my emotions. I didn't know how to tell anyone how I felt. I had only shared that kind of thing with Austin. But I couldn't tell him about this. We had already been getting further apart in the past few days.

We went in and took a seat next to each other. "I wonder what the teacher will be like," I said to Hannah.

"I heard he's awful. Involved with the dark arts," Hannah said, and I gasped. He barged in, slamming the door as he did.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said. It sounded like he had memorised it, almost like a speech.

"I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or exact art that is potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," he said. I noticed he was very dramatic.

"Who's that girl your brother's sitting with?" Hannah asked me in a whisper.

"His new girlfriend, Cho," I whispered back. She could hear the hate in my voice.

"Oh," was her reply.

The lesson, being the first, wasn't a practical lesson. We had learnt about bezoars, which were stones taken from a goat's stomach. I didn't know how I would remember all this. I couldn't even do normal school, never mind magic school.

We had flying next, with the Slytherins. I knew I would be hopeless at that, too.

When you and Hannah left the classroom at the end of the lesson, you saw Penelope kiss Austin on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Jess. Austin still cares about you too," Hannah said. She was trying to cheer me up. It lightened my spirits. Not to hear that he still cared about me, it was because of Hannah. I knew I had a friend for thee first time in my life.


	11. Chapter 11 Amanda Bowe

Hannah and I woke up and got our uniforms on. We went to have breakfast in the great hall. We took our seats and got some food on a plate. We were just tucking in to our meal, when a flurry of owls came flying through the great hall, dropping letters as they went. There were no letters for me or Hannah; however.

When it was time for potions, Hannah and I headed for the dungeons. There was a crowd of students waiting outside. I spotted Austin, to see that he was with this Amanda girl. They were holding hands. I just knew they were a couple. I could tell. I always have been able to with Austin, what with us being twins. I bottled my emotions. I didn't know how to tell anyone how I felt. I had only shared that kind of thing with Austin. But I couldn't tell him about this. We had already been getting further apart in the past few days.

We went in and took a seat next to each other. "I wonder what the teacher will be like," I said to Hannah.

"I heard he's awful. Involved with the dark arts," Hannah said, and I gasped. He barged in, slamming the door as he did.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he said. It sounded like he had memorised it, almost like a speech.

"I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or exact art that is potion making. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," he said. I noticed he was very dramatic.

"Who's that girl your brother's sitting with?" Hannah asked me in a whisper.

"His new girlfriend, Amanda," I whispered back. She could hear the hate in my voice.

"Oh," was her reply.

The lesson, being the first, wasn't a practical lesson. We had learnt about bezoars, which were stones taken from a goat's stomach. I didn't know how I would remember all this. I couldn't even do normal school, never mind magic school.

We had flying next, with the Slytherins. I knew I would be hopeless at that, too.

When you and Hannah left the classroom at the end of the lesson, you saw Amanda kiss Austin on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Jess. Austin still cares about you too," Hannah said. She was trying to cheer me up. It lightened my spirits. Not to hear that he still cared about me, it was because of Hannah. I knew I had a friend for thee first time in my life.


	12. Chapter 12 Amanda's Warning

"I hate her. I know it's mean, but I do," I said to Hannah.

"Anyone would in your situation, Jess. I hate her too. She just walked over to us and treated us like filth. She's so rude!"

"She doesn't deserve Austin," I said as I tucked in to a pumpkin pasty.

"Definitely not," she agreed.

When we had finished, we were heading for the girls' toilet, when we saw Amanda.

"Listen, Austin is mine now. You need to forget about him. Don't talk to him, don't organise anything with him. He is mine!" she hissed.

"He's my brother! I love him more than you ever will!" I said.

"Well he's mine now, so back off," she said and walked away.

"She's crazy!" Hannah said once she was out of earshot.

"We need to tell Austin!" I said.

We went to the Great Hall to find Austin, but he wasn't there, so we made our way to the Raveclaw common room in case we saw him on the way there.

"Austin?" I said.

"What do you want, Jessica?" he said.

"Amanda, she's crazy. She told me to back off, that you were her's now. I'm telling you, Austin! She's crazy!" I said.

"Stop it, Jessica. You're just jealous. She's really nice, if you just got to know her, you would see that. It's sad that you're making such horrible things up just to get my attention," he said and went in to the Ravenclaw common room.

"How can we make him see?" I said.

"I don't know. But we're going to have to think of something," she said.


	13. Chapter 13 Padma Patil

We were sitting in the common room, trying to think of an idea on how to make Austin see what Amanda's really like.

"I really don't know," Hannah said.

"Neither do I," I said.

"Maybe we should ask some one," she said.

"Who would we ask?" I said.

"What about Megan?" Hannah said. Megan was a girl that shared our dormitory.

"Or maybe we should talk to Amanda's friends, they look ok," I said.

"Okay, let's go an find them," said Hannah, "I'm sure I saw one of them in the Great Hall."

We went to the great hall and saw Padma Patil standing near the entrance.

"Padma, we want to talk to you about Amanda," I said.

"What about her? Is it about her and Austin?" she said.

"Yes, she's a little bit... um... crazy," Hannah said.

"Yes, I'm afraid she does get like that," said Padma.

"We're stuck on how to make Austin see that," Hannah said.

"I'll talk to Terry, maybe he can make him see," she said.

"Okay, thank you," I said. Maybe there was some hope after all.


	14. Chapter 14 Persuading Austin

Me, Hannah, Padma and Terry met up the next day.

"I know, she said the same thing to me, but Austin won't believe me, either!" Terry said.

"What can we do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know..." Padma said, deep in thought. We all thought as hard as we could but we didn't come up with anything.

"Maybe we should all talk to him together," suggested Terry.

"Well, he's in a mood with me for being mean to Amanda" I said.

"He's in a mood with me because I told him what Amanda said to me," Terry said.

"We could still try," said Hannah.

"Yes, he might believe me since I'm friends with her," Padma said.

"When should we talk to him?" Terry asked.

"Why not do it now?" I said.

"He's in the common room," Terry said.

"Padma, tell him something that will make him come out, then we'll all talk to him. Something about Amanda so he'll come out," I said.

"Ok, you three wait here," she said.

We waited for 5 minutes then they appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you. It's about Amanda," Terry said.

"Me and Amanda are happy together. You're just jealous," he said.

"Austin, she's trying to get rid of us! She wants you all to herself!" I said.

"Stop it! It's you trying to get rid of her!" he said.

"No, Austin, she does things like that. She's no good. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was sorted in to Slytherin. You know, I don't know why she wasn't," Padma said.

"Oh..." he said. We thought he was going to agree with us, but then he said, "No. I don't believe you. Why do you all hate her? She's a great person! And you even lied to me. That's low, especially for you, Jessica." And with that, he left.

"It's no hope. We won't be able to make him see," I said.

"We can't give up now!" Hannah said.

"We're going to have to think of something else," said Padma and it was back to deep silence as we all thought hard.


	15. Chapter 15 Austin's Accident

The next day, me, Hannah, Terry and Padma were sitting outide the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to think of something, when Professor Flitwick cam up to us and said, "Jessica, there's been an accident with Austin, please follow me."

"Can they come too?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid it's serious," he said. We started walking and I said, "Where are we going? Where's Austin?"

"The hospital wing," he said.

"Is he alright? What's happened?" I asked frantically.

"We're here now. Madam Pomfrey will tell you," he said. The hospital wing was large with a high ceiling. It was full of beds, but most were empty.

"Austin!" I said as I rushed towards him.

"Jess," he whispered, and he could barely talk, "Amanda...evil."

"I know, Austin. What has she done to you?" I asked.

"Madam Pomfrey. Ask her," he said.

"What's happened to Austin?" I asked.

"Amanda took him to the room on the third floor, the forbidden one. They went inside, to Austin's protests, I imagine. In there was Hagrid's giant 3-headed dog. They got attacked. Austin will be ok, just a few broken bones and some minor cuts but Amanda didn't make it," she said and I gasped. I went back over to Austin.

"Austin, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Just need rest," he whispered.

"I'll stay with you," I said.

"No. Don't have to," he said.

"I'm staying anyways," I said. Austin slept the night there and was there for the whole day. I was excused from lessons to be with him since we were both so distressed.

"When is he allowed visitors?" I asked.

"Whenever he's feeling up to it," she said.

"They come now?" he had improved a lot, but he still couldn't come out of the hospital wards. "Terry, Hannah, Padma," he said.

I went to get them.

"Amanda took him to see a three-headed dog! She didn't make it. But Austin's still improving," I said.

"So that's what happened. We heard she died and Austin's unwell but we didn't know anything about it," said Padma.

"We can't go spreading it about the school," Hannah said. We all agreed not to and went to see Austin.

"Sorry," he strained when we got there, "Amanda is evil"

"It's ok. Are you ok about her... you know..." said Terry.

"I don't know. I'll miss her, I think. The nice Amanda she pretended to be. I'll miss that part of her. But if she truly was evil, it's good she's dead," he said.

"Don't say that, Austin. Her family will miss her," I said.

"No, he's right. She was nothing but bad, so I don't suppose it'll be a bad loss to the world," said Hannah.

"I'm not going to miss her," said Padma, "And she's got no family, her parents are dead."

"Oh. Well I'm certainly not going to miss her. But there must be someone that really will truly miss her," I said.

We all agreed not to talk about her, ever. Only if it was really important, or something. Or if Austin was really upset about it. But, really it wasn't the greatest of losses. I just hoped Austin would be ok, emotionally and physically.


	16. Chapter 16 Cedric Diggory

In the Great Hall, while everyone was having breakfast, Professor Dumbledore said, "Excuse me, I have an announcement. Thank you. As you have all probably hear the news, a student of ours, Amanda Bowe, has died. It was a most tragic death. And another student in here helped her, carried her away when both him and her were bleeding terribly. And that brave young man was a first year. Austin Lewis. 50 points to Ravenclaw. Because of this terrible incident, both him and his sister will be leaving Hogwarts for a week or two to be at home since they are quite traumatised by this. You are al, probably wondering how it happened. Amanda brainwashed Austin and forced him to go to the forbidden corridor on floor 3. And there was something most feared inside there. Follow this girl's example and you will die an awful death, as she did," and with that, he sat down and the whole hall went silent, staring at me and Austin.

"Really?" Cedric Diggory asked me. I was sitting next to him, with Hannah on the other side, but Hannah was talking to Susan. All of the girls were in love with him, and secretly, I did too.

"Yes," I said.

"Wow... that's amazing!" he said.

"Yes, it is," I said proudly.

"I don't know how to say this... um... I kind of like you," he said.

"Really?" I said. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yes. You don't like me back, do you?" he said, starting to go red.

"Of course I do," I said.

"That's great! So, do you want to be my girlfriend then?" he asked, looking down at his plate.

"Yes," I said, smiling and he looked up at me and smiled back. I was sure he wouldn't turn out to be evil too.


	17. Epilogue

It was a year ago that Amanda died. Austin hasn't forgotten about her - he never will - but he's got a new girlfriend - Padma! And I'm still with Cedric. We're all in second year, now. And we found out why the dog was there. It was guarding a stone and an evil wizard wanted it. But Harry Potter saved us. Why is everything so evil and complicated now? But hopefully nothing bad will happen this year.

I have a friend group now. There's me, Austin, Cedric, Padma, Terry and Hannah. But there's some one else - Neville Longbottom! Him and Hannah are together now! Us seven are always together. Me and Hannah aren't getting any better at our school work but Neville is just as bad as us. Austin, Padma, Terry and Cedric are really good though. But that doesn't matter, we're all together. Cedric is on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I'm so proud of him.

We're all really good friends. But, the thing is, we're all different. Me and Hannah are shy and quiet, but we've come out of our shells a bit now, Austin is loud and outgoing, Neville is clumsy and kind, Terry is funny and loud, Padma is quiet and intelligent and Cedric is outgoing and athletic. We're all from different houses too, me, Cedric and Hannah are in Hufflepuff, Neville is in Gryffindor and Austin, Terry and Padma are in Ravenclaw.

I've changed so much since before I started Hogwarts. I used to be quiet with no friends at all, only Austin. I used to be dependant on him for almost now I'm independent and I have friends and a boyfriend! I'm so happy with my life. I don't care that I'm not the cleverest and I forget all of the spells. I have friends.


End file.
